Beta-lactones are useful intermediates in the synthesis of other chemical compounds including acrylic acid and acrylates. Acrylic acid is used as a precursor in a wide variety of chemical industries. Acrylic acid is typically produced from a feedstock of propene, which is itself a byproduct of ethylene and gasoline production. Economic and environmental circumstances have lead to interest in other methods of production of acrylic acid and other acrylates from a variety of feedstocks. Additional feedstocks can include epoxides.